ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Melodybird
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 14:58, June 24, 2012 Glad you like the wiki, but the rules are strickedly inforced :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 17:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So you have read the rules? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, also, you should read the policy page [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No no no no no no, there just important ILWW Policy Page [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okaay! See ya later :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Melody! Do you like Pokemon? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 22:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay! well if this other user doesnt reply by saturday, would you like to do a pokemon collab? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 17:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Melody, the pokemon collabs full now, sorry, you just didnt answer me fast enough :/ We can did a one book collab (just about anything) if you want. I have two names I'd like to use... :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 21:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Melody. I saw you edited on WFW. Why arn't you answering my messages? I thought we were buddies :S Even if you dont want to write here, could you atleast answer me? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) t's fine, I just didnt know if you saw or not. And bout the pokemon collab, it's kinda too late...sorry, Minty got the spot :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeppers! Johto Journeys is the series and the first book is Professor Elm's Problem! Production begins sometime next week, maybe tuesday. So whats up with you? You know that you can paste your fanfics from WFW on here right? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 12:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd like it if you did some ILWW only stuff too, but yeah, all of my old WFW stuff that I wanted is here. :) I like your new siggie :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 14:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I used to use that on WFW's IRC :) Also, you need to add a Ratings and your personal category (Melody's Fanfics and Stories) to all your stuff :D I fixed it for you so far tho :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. We (My nanny and I) had to get our cat shaved cause she had this horendous matting in her fur. She looks lie a lion now XD Lol, so anyway, would you like to do my contest on here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Her name is Lily xD She also has this little bit of fur on the tip of her tail. The lady shaved her tail, but left a whole bunch of fur on the tip xD It looks funny. It's a writing contest. I have a blog about it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I replied to it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! My names Light (well...) Can I call you Melody?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 14:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Mel... *Grinch smile* Hello Mel! Haha. Hi Melody, that's a pretty name =>[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 19:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Well, finished dtories wont get put up no matter what, but if it'll mkae you feel better, you can use the Complate template [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Can You See My Shinigami?]] 16:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Do you watch/read Death Note? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Melody! The stuff that will be judged in the contest is now up! Go check it out to see if you have done it, and what, if anything, you need to change! Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm sending this to three users, you included, first to respond gets it. Would you like to be apart of this collab? Your pokemon and character name is already chose, a girl named Alice. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem, so one replied right after the message anyway, so they got it .-. Lol. I have a new roleplaying wiki, would you like to check it out? IUt's not ready for roleplaying yet, and you dont have to sign up untill your life is back to normal, so here's a link: http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki Thanks anyway :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 16:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! Did the Olimpic Tourch really go by your house? O.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 15:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) O.O Cool! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Evil Beware ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 19:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Melody, what's up? When do you start school? Well, if your not like me and have already been going for three weeks xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 13:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Tell me about it xD You're luck, this is my third week :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 15:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm there now 8D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 16:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) General message to all contest participants - PLEASE READ Your story is now locked. You wont be able to edit it. We, Cinder and Bloody, will judge whatever you have if it is not done. If you story is done, you have one day from this message to make sure it is maked as such, otherwise we will not count it as so. Judging begins on the first of september, thanks for joining us. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D Me neither! I bet you'll place really high :D Also, would you like to do a tangletail and fadeingligh collab? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 14:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) 1. Please read my above message 2. I nominated your I miss you story for featuredness, so please go answer the questions :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 15:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thats fine, and no problem ;) I gave it a score. You can see it on the latest contest blog, but, It's the only one i've done. Cinder gave you a perfect score :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 15:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Look at the pic on the left: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swastika [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 18:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. I changed it like, several times that day :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 17:09, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Contest resultes Go here http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bloodstar18/The_Resultes_:D_-_Finially! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 01:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, Hey, it's okay. I understand being busy :) But...are you saying you dont want to be apart of the staff right now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) and if thats what you really want, then I'll demote you :) And there's nothing to be sorry for, I still love (you know, not in that creepy way, but.. xD) you no matter what. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 15:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) lolololol xD So, I was wondering, what do you plan on writing next? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 15:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 14:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, right this second I'm looking for a pic I can use for the Main Antagonist in my The Prophecy Of Ending series. But in writing wise, I'm working on The Fire Within. I'm almost done with it :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 14:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Leaving I saw you're blog on WFW (and just now your blog on here). I know I can't make you stay, but please? You're one of my bestest friends, even if you aren't on a lot. Please stay, even if it's just to talk to people, if you dont want to write, that's fine, but please stay to talk. No matter what you decide, I love you Melody, ;n; I'll never forget you. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 19:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll email you. There are links on my User Bubble to my Facebook (I made it recently xD) and my Twitter, so, you can follow/friend me if you want/have one. I'll miss seeing you constantly ;n; [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 20:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC)